


Synthetic Love

by Katastrophi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom!Karkat, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/pseuds/Katastrophi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat knows exactly how to punish Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synthetic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt given to me from my writing blog.
> 
> we have an askblog for this story and a few others! <3 we and the characters will answer your asks, as well as do drabbles upon request! You can find that at http://capriciousstridersarecancerous.tumblr.com/ :3

Karkat stared at Gamzee incredulously. This was seriously what’s been going on? The cancer’s skin felt like it was crawling off of his bones. He advanced on the idiot clown, grabbing a handful of his shirt material to bring him down to his height. 

"You are a blundering buffoon, Gamzee." He seethed, inches from the other’s face. 

Gamzee’s eyes were slightly glazed, as if he was contemplating something. Karkat opened his mouth to ask what the Capricorn was thinking but found out before he could. Their lips crashed together in a slopy but wanting kiss. The clown was holding onto Karkat’s sides, snaking his tongue into his little one’s mouth.

Karkat pulled back, sputtering incoherently. He looked at the lazy expression washed over the clown’s face, seeing his cheeks gently flushed underneath the now barely there paint. The crab shook his head, knowing he’d probably regret this later.

"Gamzee," He crossed his arms over his chest, acting stern once again.

"Yeah, motherfucker?" The clown’s slight draw always got to the little troll.

"I think you deserve to get punished for what you’ve done. Get on all fours. Now." Karkat demanded, a smirk laced in his voice.

Gamzee quirked an eyebrow up at karkat, but didn’t question him. He did as he was told, propping himself up on his elbows and knees. The mutant blood circled Gamzee slowly, deciding exactly what he would do. He sat on the small of the highblood’s back, Gamzee shifting near instantly to his weight. This wasn’t the first time they’d been intimate and he was rather sure it wouldn’t be their last.

Karkat reared back and gathered as much strength as he could before he swung, smacking the Bard of Rage’s ass. Gamzee lurched forward, a soft noise leaving his lips. Karkat hit him again, gaining the same reaction. Gamzee loved the feeling of tingling pain crawling up his spine. It felt so good just to have the small Cancer’s hands on him.

The cherry blooded troll smirked, knowing just what he was doing to Gamzee with each hit; especially with the way he was starting to tremble underneath him. He added more pressure to his swings, Gamzee almost crippling with each hit. The clown’s moans started to get loud, making Karkat flush. The small make pushed Gamzee’s pants and ridiculous codpiece down, exposing his bum with gloriously indigo marks on it. He hit the other again, noticing that Gamzee’s bulge was starting to peek from his sheath. This was definitely going to be fun.

Karkat smacked the highblood continuously until he felt his wrist was going to pop or break. Gamzee’s arousal was rather prominent and coiling around his groin and lower abdomen. The Capricorn was whimpering and silently begging to touch his bulge, Karkat knew he was. Slowly, the small male climbed off of his partner and watched the trembling subjuggalator, a Cheshire grin on his face.

The mouthy cancer pressed his shoe into one of Gamzee’s grub scars, causing the other to writhe and groan. “What do you want, Gamzee? Tell me.”

"T-ta cum, motherfucker." Gamzee’s voice was husky but shaken. The clown would never admit just how much he got off to Karkat dominating him.

"Do you want to make yourself cum or do you want my assistance, clown?" Karkat crossed his arms against his chest again, pressing into the other’s grubscar with his foot still.

"Y-you," Gamzee trembled, his thighs quivering. His rather impressive bulge was slick with the start of genetic material, his nook practically creating a puddle underneath him. 

Karkat licked his bottom lip, enjoying every second of this. He kicked Gamzee to the ground and told him to flip over onto his back before falling into the floor himself. He grasped Gamzee’s hips, licking at the folds of the other’s beautifully stained nook. The purple tasted so sweet that it was practically sour but that didn’t stop the nub-horned troll. Gamzee trilled, choking on a purr in his chest. His little lover with his head in his lap like this was one of the bard’s favorite sights and fondest memories. 

Gamzee arched when he felt the other’s slick tongue slip inside of him. The usually cold male held a dull warm heat on his insides that Karkat was determined to find the source of. The Knight of Blood curled his tongued slowly, listening to the breathy moans and whimpers his clown would let tumble from his lips. He continued pushing his tongue deeper into the other, slowly starting to thrust it. 

Gamzee arched his lips, his body buzzing in need. Several chirps left his lips, his hands shaking as he tried to keep his torso in the air to watch Karkat. The crab worked diligently, one hand holding Gamzee’s hips down so that he couldn’t trust up and the other slowly gripping at the base of the other’s bulge. The small male loved how it would curl and knot around his hand as he slowly pumped it. 

The taller male’s body was flushing a deep purple, his climax obviously on the brink. Karkat worked faster, slurping and making the most obscene noises as he pushed the clown to his orgasm. Gamzee’s thighs quaked, genetic material oozing from his nook and onto Karkat’s lips and tongue while long ribbons of purple seemingly exploded from his bulge and onto his stomach and the other’s hand. 

He laid back, panting and satisfied before turning to his now purple and flushed lover. “S-sorry, Karbro.”


End file.
